


Glimpses of Time: Random One-Shots

by KrashingSpirit



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashingSpirit/pseuds/KrashingSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've decided to change this to my one-shot stories. I have a few posted here, and I may end up posting more. This way, they are all in one area, and easy to find. I will list major characters in the chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Reigning (Ashlyn, Ali, Megan, Sydney)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the Reign beat the Spirit in the 2014 NWSL Playoffs

Coach kept us in the after-game team meeting longer than I hoped. I know we were all disappointed our season ended tonight, but I was kicking myself over it. Everyone else said they didn’t blame me, but I blamed myself. I was getting claustrophobic in the meeting, needing to get out of there. But I knew better than to get up while Mark was talking.

When we were finally released, I rushed to the shower. I wanted to be the first one done. I didn’t want to have to face my teammates. I was tired of the ‘you did great tonight’ comments. I let the scalding hot water spray over my body as I contemplated the rest of the night.

Like after all the Reign games, both teams were meeting at a local pizza joint about a mile from the stadium. The Spirit usually took the bus together to get there, but I wasn’t waiting for anyone tonight. I quickly finished up my shower, wrapped a towel around myself, and went to my locker so that I could put on fresh clothes.

"Chill, Ash. We all still need to get ready. I know you’re hungry, but we’ll get there. I promise."

I looked over my left shoulder and saw my beautiful brunette sitting on the bench next to me. She was putting on shorts and a t-shirt over her freshly cleaned body. Usually I would watch her after games like these; needing something to focus on when I feel depressed. But tonight isn’t one of those night.

I throw my kit into my backpack and slam my locker shut. I stood up quickly, and started to walk away before slowing down to turn around facing my wife.

"I have to do something real quick. I'll meet you over at the pizza place.”

“Ashlyn, come ride with us. Please?” My angel looks up at me and grabs my hand, but she remains seated on the bench. “I don’t want you walking all that way by yourself.”

“I’ll be fine Ali, I just need time to myself right now. Plus I want to talk to her. Alone!” I pull my hand from hers and head to the door to leave the locker room.

“Harris! Do not say anything to her right now! Not until you calm down” I hear Ali call out behind me, but it is too late. I’m already out the door.

I run up the flight of stairs to bring me to ground level, and I find the nearest exit of the stadium.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Seattle night is cool, but beautiful. I know I should have taken the bus with my teammates, but I needed to be alone with my thoughts.

I know no one is blaming me for losing, but I am blaming myself. I should have stopped the PK and then the second goal. It’s my fault we are headed back to DC tomorrow, and not Kansas City.

I get to Romeo’s in pretty decent time. I don’t see our bus there, but I’m sure my team is on their way. That means I won’t be alone long. I need to talk to her before my team shows up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the pizza place and the Reign all looked up and waved me over. I know I should return the smiles they are all sending my way, but I can’t. I shake my head no, and I look for HER. She caught my eye, and I motioned for her to come to me. Syd saw my face, my anger starting to show, and stepped in front of her, trying to stop her. My nemesis for the night turned toward my longtime friend.

"Seriously, Syd? It's Ash." I hear Pinoe say to Sydney.

"Exactly Meg. It's Ash. At least let me come with you.” Sydney had her hands on Pinoe’s chest, trying to keep her away from me.

I winced as I heard Syd’s words. They stung me. Am I really that bad when I’m angry?

However, I'd have to deal with Sydney later. Right now I just wanted Pinoe, who thankfully pushed Sydney out of the way, and made her way over to me.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" She smiled at me.

"You scored on me." I wasn't backing down on my anger.

"Oops. Sorry bud." She said as she shrugged her shoulders, placing her hands on my arms. The huge grin never leaving her face.

I pushed her off of me, maybe a little harder than I should have. I saw the confusion and hurt in the blonde’s face.

"Come on Harris, what’s wrong with you? It's just a game."

"It's not just A game! It was THE game for us." I reply with my frustration creeping out. I'm not sure who it was aimed at more, Pinoe or myself.

"No, it wasn't THE game. THE game is for us next Sunday where I will score twice on Barnie.” Her grin gets wider as I hear her team cheer behind her.

However, when she sees exactly how upset I am, her grin slowly dissapears. "Look, Ash. I'm not going to apologize for playing the game. We're friends. What happened to on the field, off the field?"

I don't get a chance to answer her as I hear the door behind me open and my teammates come walking in. ‘Congratulations’ and ‘great game’ comments fill the restaurant.

I hear footsteps behind me and a very gentle hand wrapping around my back and resting on my side.

"Don't listen to her Pinoe. She can't stay mad at you." My princess is trying to rescue one of our best friends, and I wasn’t going to let it happen this quickly.

“No! She fucking scored on me!” I say, trying one last attempt to show them how upset I am.

I feel the comforting hand on my side start tickling me. That’s it, I lost. My anger drops into a huge smile on my face.

"Got you!" I wink Pinoe and wrap her up in a hug.

“Holy shit Ash! I really thought you were pissed at me.” She wraps her arms tight around me, and I feel everyone’s eyes on me. I hear everyone let out a sign of relief as my prank is realized.

“On the field, off the field. Right Pinoe?” I laugh as I hold her.

“Always.” She laughs back, and I feel her calm down.

I hug Megan for a long time and when we separate I keep one arm wrapped around my blonde friend, and face the rest of the Reign. I reach for the beer that Ali is handing to me. I smile to Ali before turning to face the Reign. I raise my drink in a toast.

"Congrats guys. You all deserve this. Now go kick some Kansas City ass!!"


	2. Dessert (Ashlyn, Ali)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Ashlyn's favorite dessert?

Here I was. Between a rock and a hard place, as they say. I was lying between the legs of my beautiful wife, who was begging me to finish her. As much as I wanted to comply and grant that wish of hers, I didn’t want this moment to end. I wanted to drag it out, keep her on edge for as long as possible.

I slowed my tongue down, dragging it over her sensitive clit as I moaned into her. My arms wrapped under her legs and over her pelvis, keeping her lower body close to my mouth. Savoring her, while my fingers teased her core.

I felt her hand wrap into my long hair, her grip tightening the more I tease her. She has complete control over my head, keeping my mouth exactly where she wants it. But I have control over my tongue, and I continue my sweet torture on the only woman that I have ever loved.

“Please Ashlyn. Just fuck me now!” My beautiful brunette moans me.

I could tell she is losing patience with how slow I am going, but I’m not ready to give in just yet.

“What a dirty mouth you have, Princess.” I tease her as I lick her some more. “Maybe I should leave you like this. In this wanton state.”

I start to raise my head, to show her that I would leave her in the state of sexual frustration, but she grips my hair harder. Though not enough to hurt me, as she has tested this before, but enough where she is in complete control of where my mouth can reach.

“Fuck you!” Ali breathlessly replies before changing her demeanor. “Please Ash, I need this. I need you so much. Please, baby!”

She has resorted to begging. This is exactly where I wanted her. However, I get the feeling that if I don’t finish her off in the next few minutes, I would be the one in trouble. And I know for sure that I did not want to end up in her shoes, having her torture me like this. Call it a double standard.

My mouth goes back to one of her sensitive spots, right inside her soaked core. I feel her arch up off of the bed as I allow her to get closer and closer to the edge. Closer to the release her body so badly craves. My thumb rubs over her clit and I feel her body tense. Her moans get louder as my tongue thrusts in and out of her deeply.  

In no time she has my face soaked with her savory nectar as she comes hard. All of the built up tension from my torture comes crashing down as I allow her the release she had been begging for. I look up at her face as the waves of orgasm wash over her.

I love her taste and I make sure to lick her clean, not wanting to waste a single drop of her.

When I am done, I reach for her hands. She lets go of my hair and hold my hands. I caress hers with my thumbs as she begins to calm down. I move up on her slightly and lay my head against her stomach, listening to her breath as it evens out while also catching my breath.

After a few minutes of laying in the silence, I slide up more on her body, letting go of her hands. I use my arms to prop myself up over my wife so I don’t crush her.

I lean down and kiss her so passionately, my tongue slowly sliding into her mouth. I feel her hands on my chest, trying to push me off, but her body is still too weak from her orgasm.

“Stop. Get off Ash.” I hear her through our kiss.

I back off of her and look down into her brown eyes, getting lost in them. However, I am brought back to reality really quickly when I feel her hands on either side of my face.

“You know how much I hate it when you kiss me after that.” Ali reminds me.

“No, I didn’t forget Princess. I was just sharing my favorite dessert with you.” I say teasingly as wink at her.

She pushes me off of her and rolls on top of me, glaring at me.

“Well then, let’s see how much you enjoy this torture.”

I know she isn’t really mad, not after that orgasm I just gave her. But I can’t help but be intrigued about what the rest of the night has in store for me.

How quickly the tables have turned…


	3. Shoulda Put A Ring On It (Ashlyn, Ali, Kelley, Tobin, Alex, Lauren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyoncé's song sets the evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Lyrics are not mine. They are from Single Ladies by Beyoncé.

“I can’t believe McMasar is married!” I exclaim as Ali, Tobin, Alex, Kelley, and I sit down at the table at the reception after a beautiful outdoor ceremony.

I loosen the tie around my neck and take a sip of my beer.

“Stop using their fan names!” Ali says to me as she hits my arm.

“I’m sorry. It’s just so much easier to say than McLeod and Masar.” I reply back, stressing the ‘so’.

“She’s right,” Tobin comes to my rescue, “I mean Krashlyn is a lot easier and quicker to say.”

“Talex!” I glare at my best friend as I banter back at her, “Or better yet, should I say Talley!”

“Ashlyn Harris! I don’t even want to know!” Ali says as I am now the one being scowled at.

I feel like I have already dug myself a hole, so I continue to push.

“We can always go with Kelley’s favorite – O’So –" I can’t finish as Ali clamps a hand over my mouth.

“O’Solo?” I hear Lauren laugh as she comes over to our table. “I still can’t believe anyone would want you hooked up with Hope!”

Right on cue, it is now Kelley’s turn to give me the evil-eye as she puts both her middle fingers up, one at me and one at Lauren.

“You two suck!” Kelley declares, but her tone tells me that she isn’t really angry.

“I apologize for Ashlyn,” my girlfriend says to Kel, as I roll my eyes. “We all know she won’t apologize herself.”

Ali lets go of my mouth and sits back in her seat, as Tobin makes the cracking whip sound.

“Damn right I am whipped,” I reply, brushing off Tobin’s gesture by winking at her. “I have to be in order to keep this beautiful woman.”

“You most certainly are Ash.” Ali agrees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, we hung out with friends and teammates. We spent some time talking with Erin and Ella. And we also danced some.

At one point we all sat back down, trying to cool off from the hot dance floor. However it didn’t take long for another up-beat song to come on. One that I knew Ali loved.

_All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)_   
_All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)_   
_All the single ladies, (all the single ladies)_   
_All the single ladies Now put your hands up_

Oh great. Just what I needed at this wedding - this song to come on. The one I dread. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy Beyoncé, just not this song. Not right now. Not when all my friends have been teasing me about when they will hear wedding bells for Ali and me.

However, right on cue, Ali gets up and grabs Kelley’s arm, dragging her to the dance floor.

“Last time I checked you weren’t single!” I yell after my beautiful brunette.

Somehow through the loud music, she still hears me. She turns around to face me, raising her left hand.

“If you liked it, you shoulda put a ring on it,” she smiles at me before dancing with Kelley.

_Up in the club (club), we just broke up (up), I'm doing my own little thing._   
_Decided to dip (dip) and now you wanna trip (trip)_   
_'Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me_   
_Don't pay him any attention_   
_Just cried my tears, for three good years_   
_Ya can't be mad at me_

I melt every time I see her smile, especially when it is something I said or did that caused her face to light up. I know she is teasing me about the song, knowing how much I don’t like it.

I watch her on the dance floor with our friend as I slowly sip on my beer. Kelley is in front of Ali, grinding against my defender. Ali is holding on to Kelley’s waist, keeping her close.

I hear someone come up behind me, and see another beer being handed to me.

“You better watch out or you will have some competition.” Tobin winks down at me as both of us look back toward our two friends enjoying themselves.

“Nah Tobs. It’s just Kelley. Ali enjoys her as a dance partner because she doesn’t complain as much as I do.” I reply. “There is no jealousy here.”

I watch them some more, and I can’t help my mind wandering about taking that next step with Ali. To do the last thing left to make her all mine.

I reach down and feel the box in my pocket. I’ve carried it around with me for a few days now, not knowing when the right time would be. How would Ali take it? We never have actually sat down and discussed this next step.

I take the box out of my pocket, twirling it around in my hand. I see Tobin looking at me through the corner of my eye.

“Is that what I think it is?” Tobin asks me wide-eyed.

My voice catches in my throat and all I can do is nod.

“When are you going to do it?” Alex looks over at me.

“I have no idea. I guess when the time is right. I keep carrying it around in case the moment presents itself, but I don’t know. I don’t even know if she wants to.” I answer, my voice cracking.

The song changes and slows down a bit. I stand up, putting the box back in my pocket. I finish my first beer, leaving the second one on the table as I catch Ali’s eyes. Slowly I make my way over to her on the dance floor. After tapping on Kelley’s shoulder, I cut in, taking Ali in my arms. I wrap my arms around her waist, holding her close to me, and she wraps hers around my neck.

“I’m sorry Kel, but it’s my turn.” I say to my friend, but my eyes never leave Ali’s.

“No problem. I was wondering when you’d pry my hands off of Ali anyway. Took you longer than I would have expected.” Kelley laughed and headed back to the table to join Tobin.

Ali and I can’t stop staring into each other’s eyes. It is so easy to get lost in hers.

“You aren’t single, Alex,” I say again quietly, pretending to be upset over the song.

“I know babe.” She gives in way too quickly. “But I love that song. Kelley and I both do.”

“I know, Princess. I just have to give you a hard time.” I kiss her softly on the forehead.

We dance in silence for the rest of the song, and when it changes back to another upbeat song, Ali begs me to stay with her on the dance floor. She turns her back to me and I hold on to her like she held on to Kelley just a few moments ago. I feel her ass grinding against me and I am slowly coming undone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s this?” Ali’s voice and touch quickly brings me out of my trance as I feel her reaching into my right pocket.

“It’s my phone,” I lie to her as I grab her hand before she can completely feel the box in my pocket.

“Bull! Your phone is in your back pocket,” she smiles at me and reaches into my back pocket to prove her point.

“Oh, right. It’s my wallet then,” I reply nonchalantly, looking everywhere except at her.

“And your wallet is in your other pocket.” She runs her fingers over my left pocket, again to prove her point. “Do you want to answer again? This time, without lying to me?”

“Okay, you win.” I look down into her brown eyes. “But let’s take a walk first.”

My Princess leads me off the dance floor and I wrap my arm around her shoulder. I can sense some tension in her as we walk over to some chairs that at outside, left over from the ceremony. I let her sit down in one as I lean against the wooden railing, taking my time. Choosing my words carefully.

“I wasn’t going to do this tonight. It’s Ella and Erin’s wedding,” I start explaining. “I didn’t want to take this away from them.”

I don’t look at my girlfriend, my eyes stay focused inside, watching the two brides talking with family and friends.

Ali stays silent while I think and talk, knowing that I need this time of silence. I reach for her hand, and finally look at her deep into her eyes.

“Alex, you have been my rock for so many years, never giving up on me. I can’t ever be without you. As cliché as it sounds, you really do complete me.” I take a breath before continuing, trying to keep my tears away. “These past few weeks, trying to help Erin and Ella, has made me realize that I want the same thing with you. I have thought about nothing else than wanting to spend the rest of my life with you.”

I pull the box out of my pocket – the box that has given me a sense of comfort these past few days. I kneel down in front of the one and only woman I have ever truly loved.

“Alexandra Blaire Krieger, will you marry me?” I ask the question as I open the box and show her the ring.

“This is what was in your pocket?” Ali asks me in disbelief. Her eyes going back and forth between the ring and me.

“Yeah. I had it for a few days now. I was just trying to find the right time to ask you,” I reply slightly defensively, knowing that she hasn’t answered my question yet.

“Babe, it’s beautiful!” Ali exclaims as she reaches out to take the princess cut diamond ring from the box.

I take it out before she was able to, and I start to place it on her left ring finger.

“Alex, you are starting to give me a complex over here.” I laugh as I slide the ring home on her hand. “Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?”

Ali looks away from her hand, and looks down into my eyes, placing both her hands on my face.

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris, nothing will give me greater pleasure than to spend forever as your wife.” She smiles at me and I see tears start to weld up in her eyes.

“I love you so much Alex,” I say as I let me tears finally flow.

I wrap my arms around her and I feel her holding me back tight. I place my hand behind her head, holding her close to my chest as we enjoy this moment. Just the two of us.

I didn’t want to do it here, I didn’t want to take away from Ella and Erin’s day, but it did work out perfectly. And now I can finally call Ali my fiancé.


	4. You Had To Go There... (Ashlyn, Ali, Kelley, Tobin, Alex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write this, to get it out as a short, one chapter fic. I'm a science geek - you've been warned.

We had a huge Principles of Biology final coming up. While Kelley, Alex, and Ali were not worried, Tobin and I knew that our UNC Soccer scholarship depended on this grade. We were doing alright in the class, but if we failed this exam, our final grade would be too low. Being kicked off the soccer team, with no money to finish college was not what I needed.

But we were doing it the honest way. Our girlfriends, along with our other best friend decided to help us the entire weekend before our Monday morning exam. They were going to cram everything they could into our brains so that we would pass this class. If it wasn't for my grade depending so heavily on this final, I would have given up a long time ago.

Okay, I didn't completely hate Biology, but I only enjoyed the basics. As far as DNA was concerned, which was what topic we were on now, I got that A matches with T, and G with C. That was middle school stuff. But why should I care how DNA gets replicated? It's not like I was going to become a doctor or anything. I knew my dreams were far-fetched, but I was going to become a professional soccer player. And if that didn't work out, I'd marry a rich girl.

"Can we please take a break? I can't take this anymore." I threw my pen down in frustration and let out a groan.

"Chill Ash," Ali said to me as she caressed my arm. She knew science and I don't get along, which was why this study group was her idea. My girlfriend didn't want to see me get kicked off the team. "Let's go five more minutes, and then we will break for lunch, okay?"

The other four of us nodded in approval, and I picked my pen back up trying to concentrate.

Alex started explaining how enzymes help in the DNA replication process, speeding up processes and acting as catalysts to get things going. She began to explain the different type of enzymes, using graphics from the book, as well as drawing on notebook paper to illustrate. 

She got to one enzyme and explained how it unwinds the double-helix strands in order for it to be able to replicate the DNA.

I leaned over to Ali, but whispered loud enough for all my friends to hear, "I wish I was DNA Helicase, so I could unzip your genes."

My reward for what I thought was a good pick-up line? An elbow to my side from my girlfriend, and groans from the rest of the table. "Can't you take anything seriously, Ashlyn? You had to go there? This exam is important! Why can't you understand that?"

Why was Ali upset at me? I was just trying to lighten this study session, that in my opinion had gone on way too long.

"Hey, at least I'll remember what that enzyme does! I guarantee Tobs and l will get at least one question correct now!" I grinned at Ali, moving closer to rub her nose with mine. 

I knew she couldn't stay mad at me for too long, and as soon as her nose started that crinkle thing, I knew I won. I closed the gap between our lips and kissed her.

"Get a room you two," I heard Alex voice her opinion on the PDA of Ali and me.

"Jealous babe?" Tobin asked Alex as the middie also leaned in to kiss the forward. Alex moaned with approval.

"You know Ash, that was a really good line. I'm sorry no one else appreciated it," Kelley finally acknowledged me. "I should text Hope, um, you know, to see if it works."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had to go there. ;-)


	5. A Surprise Visit (Chantel, Grace, Catherine, Caitlin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not that familiar with Grace or the Canberra United players so I'm not sure how to write them. Yes, I know it is fiction, but I hope this fic at least captures them in an fairly accurate way.

_Grace's POV_

I checked my phone for what felt like the tenth time in just as many minutes. I still haven't received a message from her - Facebook message, Twitter DM, iMessage...nothing.

I felt Catherine grab my wrist and I looked up at my teammate. 

"Calm down Gill, she's okay." Catherine reassures me.

We were spending the early afternoon relaxing in a coffee shop. I hadn't spend much time recently with one of my best friends, and we had decided that today would be a good day to hang out and catch up.

"It's just not like Chantel to not send me any messages in almost two days. I'm seriously getting worried that something is wrong." 

Yes, we've gone days without talking, just because of schedules and timezones, but there are messages that go back and forth during the droughts of not talking to each other.

"When was the last time you actually heard from her?" Catherine asked me.

"Monday night. We were on Facetime. She was waking up, and was getting ready to fall asleep. She was telling me about the practice she has that day and then she was going out with some of her teammates that evening. It's Wednesday now. I've heard nothing since then," I explained softly to the defender.

"Grace, chill. You would know if something was wrong. You would be the first person that Jordan, or Sabrina, or anyone else would call. They all know how much you mean to her," my friend replied, and I nodded knowing that she was right. "Look, checking your phone every two minutes isn't going to get her to message you faster. Let's both put our phones down and enjoy the coffee and each other's company."

Of course, as soon as Catherine finished up the 'no more phones' talk, her phone buzzed, and she rushed to check it.

"No phones, huh?" I teased her as I tried to grab it. Of course, she was too quick for me.

"Sorry girl, this is actually important, I'll be right back," Catherine responded as she chuckled at me. 

She stood up and made her way to the door. I didn't know what was so important that she had to leave the coffee shop to take a call, but I shrugged it off and once again turned my attention to my phone, checking all the social media sites, just wanting confirmation that my girlfriend was okay.

It was strange to not see anything on Twitter or Instagram - not even pictures on her teammates' accounts from them going out the other night. My talk with Catherine had relaxed me a little, but I was still curious as to what was going on with Chantel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Chantel's POV_

"Hey girl!" I yelled as I saw Catherine walking toward Caitlin's car. It had been so long since I had been in Canberra, and I had missed my former teammates.

"Jonesy!!!" She replied as I wrapped her in a big bear hug and we held each other tightly.

When we broke apart she placed both of her hands on my shoulders, and I knew something was up.

"Grace is in there freaking out because she hasn't heard from you," the midfielder said to me seriously before she shook her head at me. "You seriously need to get in there fast and calm her down."

"I think Grace will be the complete opposite of calm when she sees who's in town," Caitlin interjects and I throw a grin over her way.

"I guess I'm heading in," I said as I try to tone-down my excitement that I've to control for over 30 hours of flights and layovers. However, I turn to my friends and smile at them first, "Thank you both for helping me set this up. We will have to hang out and catch up before I leave. But give me and Grace a few days before we talk again.

I winked at both of them, and I knew they understood what I meant when they both groaned at me. I hugged them both good-bye and headed toward the door to surprise my girlfriend.

I caught a glimse of her through the window. Her back was toward me and she was hunched over as if she was checking her phone. I chuckled to myself, and knew Catherine was right - Grace was worried from not hearing from me. 

 

I walked up slowly behind her, not wanting to spoil the surprise. When I was close enough, I reached out and covered her eyes with both of my hands. I felt her jump a bit, although I think it was more from surprise and not being scared.

"Catherine! Stop messing around," Grace hissed at me as she elbowed my side.

"Well, okay, if you'd rather Catherine here, I'll go back and get her," I replied as I removed my hands.

The speed at which Grace whipped her head around amazed me. "Chantel?!" she screamed loud enough for everyone to look over at us. Grace shrugged her shoulders in an ' _oops, sorry_ ' before jumping up out of the chair asking excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"Two weeks off baby! And I wanted to surprise you," I answered as I wrapped her in my arms, holding her for the first time in months. "I missed you too much to wait until the Flash season was over to see you."

"I told you I would come to New York, but you told me you would be too busy in the two weeks off. You said that you still had practice most days and other team-building stuff." 

"I had also already bought these plane tickets." I smiled.

"I was so worried because I hadn't heard anything from you," my midfielder laughed as herself.

"I know, Catherine told me when she came outside," I shook my head as I returned her laugh.

"I guess Catherine was right, everything was good." Grace leaned into me and we shared a brief kiss before she pulled back. "Wait! Catherine was in on this?"

"And Caitlin."

"Explain..." I winced as I felt the daggers from Grace's eyes. I could tell she was upset that her two best friends hid this from her, but I also knew that she would thank them later for helping bring me to her.

I did everything I could to keep from laughing, but this fake anger that my girlfriend had was so cute.

"I needed Catherine to keep you busy, not wondering why I hadn't messaged you. And to bring you here, so I could meet up with you." I explained to the blonde. "Then I needed Caitlin to pick me up from the airport and bring me to you."

Grace was still not-budging, but I knew it was all an act. I could the excitement building up in her eyes, but I was willing to do anything I could to get back on her good side.

"I kept in touch with both of them the whole time I was still in the States. Then when I finally landed in Sydney, I hooked up to WiFi and kept Caitlin updated on my flight. Besides, you know my phone doesn't work on this side of the Pacific." I kissed her nose, and I finally got a smile to crack.

"I'm so glad you're here baby. How long do we have together?" She asked me as she wrapped her arms around me again.

"Is it Wednesday?" Grace nodded at me, "This jet-lag and international dateline shit is killing me." I laughed at myself. "So I flight back home next Thursday."

"We have over a week together? What should we do?" my midfielder's face lit up.

"Well, I already told Catherine and Caitlin not to bother us for a few days, so that tells you exactly what I want to do," I whispered in her hear as I quickly licked her lobe, trying not to forget that we were still in public.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go back to my place." Grace replied as she gathered up all of her stuff and reached for my hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to figure out the fandom/shipper name for Chantel and Grace. They have become my favorite Woso couple. :-)


	6. The Visit (Ashlyn, Ali)

I walk up to the front door and slowly raise my hand to knock. My heart is beating out of my chest. It's been months since we've talked, well before yesterday when I called to tell her that I was in town and that I would love to see her.

It has been years since I saw her. Years since our blowout fight - when she told me who she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Through our limited phone conversations, I know they are still together, and from what I can tell, they are still happy together. I'm honestly happy for her.

At the time though I just couldn't understand. I told her it was wrong. I know I caused the rift in our relationship and now, I was ready to make amends.

I hear someone unlocking the door and as soon as it opens, I see her standing there in front of me. After all these years, I still can detect the hurt, evident in her eyes, of my behavior that day, along with years of missed birthdays and holidays. I begin to wonder if our relationship could ever be mended.

"Hey Ash," I somehow find my voice as tears threaten to fall. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," she replied warmly and we share a small awkward hug.

As soon as we step back again, I hear a small voice. "Momma, Momma!"

A flash of blonde hair catches my eye and I look down and meet a pair of brown eyes, identical to the ones I see everyday in the mirror.

Ashlyn kneels down and picks up the little girl who had wrapped herself around the adult's leg.

"Hey there Little Princess, there's someone I want you to meet." Ashlyn kisses the girl's cheek before turning toward me. "Sara, this is my Dad. Can you say hi?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Ashlyn's POV_

About thirty minutes after my Dad got to our house, we found ourselves sitting on the deck talking over a beer. Ali and Sara hung around with us as we small talked, catching up on the past five years, and giving him time to finally get to know the newest member of the family. However, when nap time approached for Sara, and her little hands began rubbing her eyes, Ali brought her inside, leaving my Dad and I alone to talk.

"She looks just like you did when you were her age," my Dad comments, shaking his head as he chuckles to himself. "You're going to have your hands full in a few more years."

"She's already a firecracker. I see a lot of me in her," I  nod in agreement. I smile to myself thinking about the antics that my young daughter has already gotten herself into.

"How old is Sara?" The question was hesitant and soft.

"She will be three next month," I respond in a matching tone.

"Three, Ash?" My granddaughter is three and I'm just now learning about her?" His question wasn't out of anger, it was defeat asking.

I place my beer bottle on the table next to me and rest my face in my hands for a moment, trying to find the right words to say, not able to look up at him.

"I'm not going to say I was in the right, or the wrong, in not telling you about Sara," I started to explain. "However, you telling me that I was in the wrong for loving Ali, loving her with everything I had, my heart, my soul, with my whole being - that hurt me so much five years ago. You made the decision that night to not be a part of my life anymore, and Sara, and Ali, are not only huge parts of my life. They _are_ my life."

"Ashlyn, I was wrong. I wish I could go back and change everything about that night. I never should have pushed you away. I never should have treated you like that."

"Then why did you?" I asked, finally looking up at my father. My eyes filling with tears as I relive the pain from the past.

"At the time, I felt like I failed as a parent. Girls are supposed to like boys, and I felt like I did something wrong. I felt like I didn't raise you right." My Dad explained to me, his voice breaking as he talked so openly and honest about himself.

"Dad, you didn't fail as a parent by raising me to love unconditionally and for finding the right person, one who loves me back in the same way. If anything, you failed as a parent for not accepting me for who I am."

"I know that now, Ash. And I am so sorry. I see the love you and Ali share, and how both of your faces light up around each other and your daughter. You have done everything right in life, and I only wish I could have told you this many years ago."

Tears begin falling from my Dad's eyes, and as I look at him, I know I am close to breaking myself.

"Ashlyn, I am so proud of you and the woman you've become."

That last sentence is what got me. This time I couldn't stop the flood of tears that came.

I stood up and went over to my Dad. As he stood up, we wrapped our arms around each other and stood there, crying for all the lost time.

I had wanted to sit down and talk to him for years, and now that we had spent this time together, I felt that we were at a point where we could rebuild the foundation to someday have the relationship that we used to have. Only this time, Ali, and Sara, would be with me as well.


	7. The Letter (Ashlyn, Ali)

_My Dearest Love,_

_I know that I will never have the guts to give you this, although I have thought about it. Maybe invite you for coffee, slip it into your purse when you aren't looking, and then let you find it when you got home. But that would be too cliche. Plus you have a family now, and this letter isn't something that should be found lying around._

_From the day we met, you have been one of my two best friends. Always there for me, always one I could call at any time of day or night. The only other person on that level with you is the one person you've never been jealous of. Maybe you know that without her, there would be no me. Maybe you realize just how much she saved me in college, helped me become the person I am today. If anything, you realize how much you need to thank her. It's funny to see where you and I are at now, so different from years ago._

_As best of friends that we are, and even though it seems that we can talk about anything, there is one question that I hope you never ask me. Please don't ask me if I've ever lied to you. Of course I would tell you no, but that itself would be a lie as well._

_I've lied to you from the first day we met. Friends, that's all we've become. I've said everything I know you wanted to hear. Friends, that is what you were looking for. You didn't know what team you were batting for at the time, or maybe you knew you could never bat on my team. But you tried. At the expense of my heart._

_I remember the date so well, October 28th. The first time your lips touched mine. The day I know my life changed. I had breathed you in for so long, and now I had tasted you. I needed more of you. But you didn't feel the same way._

_I knew you didn't see me like that, but I kept coming back. December 14th, January 5th. Two more times you used me. Experimented with me. Tore my heart apart. But still, I could not let you go._

_Then the other day when you needed help picking out an outfit to go on an impromptu date with your other half, I was there. You took a shower while I picked out your outfit, wishing so much that it was me you were getting dressed for. You stood naked in front of me, and I had to keep my hands to myself. Do you know how hard that was? Do you understand how much that killed me?_

_I don't know why I keep coming back to you, when I know how much pain you cause me. Plus I have Kate now, and she loves me so much. She doesn't deserve the broken person you've made me._

_So my Dearest Alex, I leave you. I can't be your friend right now. You need to be able to live your life with your family, and not have me in the picture anymore. I just want too much from you, too much that neither one of us can give right now. You and Brad belong together, you two can have the happy ending that I so badly want with you. I will have Kate who I do love, but not in the same way I've always loved you._

_I love you Alex. You can call me heartless for this letter, but I'm only that way because you stole my heart the first time we met. I will never stop loving you._

_I need to go for a run now, before I crawl into bed. I don't want Kate to see my tear-stained face that writing you this letter caused._

_I know I will see you soon, but part of me wishes it'll be later rather than sooner._

_Love Always,_

_Your Ashlyn_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Alex," I hear my brother say to me as he pulls me out of my daze, "Kate asked me to give you this. She found it in Ash's dresser as she was going through her stuff."

I don't know how I found the energy to reach out my hand, to take the envelope from Kyle's hand. I turned it over and in the most beautiful handwriting I saw my name 'Alexandra Blaire' - handwriting that I would never see again thanks to some drunk driver. 

After the pain of the funeral yesterday, and now this, i couldn't help the tears as they formed in my eyes. I slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one was hard to write.


	8. Crossroads (Ashlyn)

I'm at a crossroad. I feel like I've never had to make a decision as big as this one - like every other decision in my life, in my career was so easy compared to this. 

I have two dreams, and usually they align with each other, but now they are moving apart from one another, and I don't know what path to take. 

Let me take a step back and maybe you can understand the battle inside.

Last year we won the Women's World Cup! That was the third time in history that the United States won the most coveted trophy in women's soccer. Granted I didn't get any playing time, but I was still there. Every practice, every meeting, every everything with my team. We deserved it. We poured our heart and soul into everything, making sure to minimize mistakes and capitalize on opportunities.

Don't get me wrong, all the other teams deserved it too, and to say we wanted the win so much more would be an insult to them. But we did play better and harder. We came together as a team - the end result showed that very well. That championship was ours to win.

Coming home from Canada was so surreal - we had events planned almost every day for over a week. Life was definitely crazy, but it was amazing. Nothing compared to that excitement.

However, if you were to ask me my favorite thing that happened after the World Cup, I wouldn't say the parties or the Ticker Tape Parade. Hell, being on stage with Taylor Swift isn't even my top choice.

The best thing that happened was how we grew the Women's game in the States. Right after we took gold, the NWSL games started SELLING OUT!!! This was women's games, not men's! We did it, we brought the Women's sport home. I know from experience that one of the best feelings on the pitch is playing at home in front of a sold out crowd!! We had always talked about what it would be like to sell-out Plex, and we had finally done it. But it wasn't just the 23 of us, it was all the NWSL players and coaches. We are all in this together, and we all accomplished this together.

Now fast forward a year and 18 of us now brought back another medal. This time we've added another Olympic Gold to our Country's count. Our Department of Defense, led again by Hope Solo, was incredible, allowing just 2 goals during the entire tournament. We picked up right where we left off last year, and this time there were no questions if we were good enough.

There are now more NSWL games on ESPN and Fox Sports, averaging at least one a weekend. More and more people are interested in the sport and tickets are selling out faster than ever. The support across the country has been nothing short of amazing.

Just last week, the NWSL announced changes coming to the league in 2017. They are going to divide the teams into East and West using the Chicago/Kansas City line as a guide. And to get six teams on each side they are expanding the league to three more teams. Dallas and Los Angeles will both get a team, and they will join KC, Houston, Seattle and Portland in the West.

Joining Boston, Western New York, New Jersey, Washington, and Chicago in the East will be... Orlando!! Finally they are putting a team in my home state! That is a dream come true for me.

The one city I've dreamed about playing in, standing between the posts, of a sold-out, home-town crowd. Orlando. Dream #1.

Sound like an easy decision right? Wrong...

Coach Parsons and the Washington Spirit have invested so much into me. They believed in me when it seemed no one else did. I am where I am today because of Mark, and the team. I can not just leave him to transfer to a new team. 

And then we come to my Dream #2... my love, my life - higher than soccer in my heart. Ali. How could I up and leave my girlfriend, my future wife to play on a team 6 states away? She grew up in the Washington/Virginia area and she has no yearning to leave, especially to another team.

So the decision falls on my shoulders. Which dream do I follow? 

But, as I stand here, under the lights of the stadium that the new Orlando NWSL team will be sharing with Orlando City FC, I can't help but realize that as much as I want to play here, at home, instead of as just the visiting team, I know it won't happen right away. Players they want to sign have been invited to check out the field, the locker rooms, the home of the new Orlando City Ladies FC, and although I am looking up at the same sky as Ali is seeing, it's different. I know it's not what I want anymore. My views have changed. My dreams have changed. And if I can't play soccer on the same team as Ali, then it won't be fun to me anymore. My home is where she is and right now that means Coach Parsons and the Spirit team are my home. 


	9. After the Game (Ashlyn, Ali)

I woke up and found my beautiful brunette sleeping peacefully next to me. Since it was our first free Sunday in quite a few weeks, I didn't want to wake her up. I slid slowly from her arms and quietly left the bedroom that I shared with her.

I made a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter thinking where life had suddenly taken us in the last month. We were renting an apartment right outside Chapel Hill for the time being. With the NWSL season over, UNC had asked me to be the an Assistant Coach for the rest of the season, and with Ali's okay, I agreed to this new job.

I took my coffee into the living room. After turning on the very early, 9:30am kickoff, NFL game, I sprawled out on the couch wrapping a blanket around me. There was a chill in the air from the morning cold, but it was North Carolina, and Ali and I were both against turning the heat on in October.

"You're up early," I heard the sweetest voice say as she curled into my lap and pulled the blanket over both of us.

While 9:30 isn't early in the professional athlete world, Ali did have a point. Usually when I didn't need to be up in the morning I would be sleeping until she dragged me out of bed.

"I wanted to catch some of the Dolphins/Jets game," I replied as I kissed the back of her neck gently.

"Rooting for the Dolphins, I'm guessing?" Ali teased me.

I laughed before responding. "Actually I'm not so sure. Did you know the Jets are actually named for airplanes?"

I caught Ali rolling her eyes at me. "What are you five, Ash? Of course I knew that."

"Wait, seriously? How did I just find out about that?" I asked the woman cuddling me.

"What did you think 'Jets' meant?"

"Like the gang from West Side Story. You know, the Sharks and the Jets." I said completely seriously.

"Really Ash? How do you get that?" Ali turned to face me, and I could tell she was fighting to not laugh at me.

"There are so many teams named after groups of people, you know the Redskins, the Buccaneers, the Patriots, so I thought the Jets were too." I shrugged my shoulders

"You are hilarious," Ali responded before laying her lips on mine and giving me a very deep good morning kiss. She ran her hands up and down my sides slowly as I cradled her face in my hands.

We settled back into our original positions, her back to my chest, as we turned our attention back to the game, watching as the Dolphins threw a touchdown. When the game went back to commercials, I felt my brunette tense up like she wanted to have a serious talk.

"Ash, why were you an ass last night?" she asked me almost quiet enough that I couldn't hear her.

I held her tighter against me. "I wasn't trying to be one babe. And it really wasn't directed at you."

"I know it wasn't at me, it was toward Jessica. But still, you weren't your usual self."

_Jessica was a friend of mine from high school, who also had just recently moved to the area, actually Durham to be more specific. Through social media we had gotten back in touch, but it was definitely a much different friendship than it had been many years ago. She was the one who always had to have things her way, and meet up where she wanted to meet up. Ali and I had spent yesterday morning with her, we had breakfast, and then went to the Duke campus for her because she wanted to buy some Blue Devils clothes. Jessica tried to get Ali and I to skip going to the Tar Heel football game, just so she could hang out with us more, but we had already bought tickets for the game. However, midway through the 1st quarter, Jessica was already texting me asking about dinner plans. When I told her I would talk to Ali about it, she then texted Ali asking the same thing. It was driving me nuts._

_But, my beautiful, kind-hearted brunette has trouble saying no to anyone, so she said we should go. Besides, we could always eat and drink, and try to have fun. Thanks for taking my side Princess._

_No, I wasn't really mad at Ali, just the whole situation that Jessica put us in. We went to the bar right after the Tar Heels game ended, and of course, the bar was in Durham. Since we had come from the game, I was decked out in a Tar Heels shirt and a backwards ball-cap, like my usual style. First thing Jessica said when she saw us walk in? '_ You do you know you are in Durham, right? Not Chapel Hill? _' That was a great start to the night._

 _We ordered our round of drinks and when the server came back to take our food order, Jessica told him to do a large order of wings, broken up into four different sauces - without even consulting us first. After the server walked away, she looked over at Ali and I to make sure it was okay. Ali, again, being the sweet person she is, replied '_ sounds great _'. I, on the other hand, said '_ it really doesn't matter because I'm not hungry anyway. We ate during the 3rd quarter of the the game, and I'm still full.'

_When the food came, Jessica again tried to get me to eat, but at this point, I was just being my stubborn self to back down now. The food did look good, but there was one problem with it, and Ali caught on real fast._

"You could have had one or two wings. We had enough napkins that you could have wiped your hands right after," my girlfriend said to me, bringing me back to the present. She was the one person who knew me almost better than I knew myself.

"No, I'm not touching wings. They have to be boneless, so I can eat them with a fork." I argued my point still, "There is just something about eating wet, sticky food with my hands that is disgusting to me."

"Oh really," Ali turned back to face me, with the biggest seductive look on her face. 

I shook my head at her. "Als, you know what I mean. That's different, I will eat that all day, and I love when my hands get all wet and sticky then." 

"No, I heard you. You don't like your hands wet and sticky. So I guess my plans for halftime have to change." I saw the want, the need in Ali as she looked up at me with hooded eyes. 

"Woman, you kill me." I replied breathlessly, as I pulled her back to my lips, and intended to show her just how wrong she was. I was going to make her cum over and over again until my hands were covered with her sweetness, until my face was soaked from her. 

I flipped us over. Now it was me leaning down over her, and I began my succulent torture on her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used an original character because I didn't want to make a USWNT player as annoying and petty as I made Jessica. I'm about to use one or two well-known Women Soccer players as rivals to Ali and Ash in Love Waits, but I didn't want to use it here.


End file.
